


Blood  and red roses

by FlowersAndLace



Series: Post-Barricade AU series [3]
Category: Et mourir de plaisir/Blood and roses (1960), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowersAndLace/pseuds/FlowersAndLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could we have Jehan/Bahorel (probably on the platonic side, but whatever works is great) bonding over a shared love for the Romantic and slightly macabre?"</p><p>http://makinghugospin.livejournal.com/11823.html?thread=5252399#t5252399</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood  and red roses

"Blood red roses ..." Jehan admired the flowers in the sunlit bush. "Aren´t they glorious?  So lush color and shape... Ouch!"

Jehan pulled his hand away. His left forefinger was pierced by a thorn and plump, ruby red droplet marked his skin. Jean stared at it. 

"Now we know how it keeps that color," Bahorel laughed. "It is a vampire. May I?"

He took Jehan´s hand and put the finger to his mouth, sucking the wound. 

"See?" he said. "No blood." 

 

 

 

 


End file.
